


Charm His Shirt Off

by enbyboiwonder



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyboiwonder/pseuds/enbyboiwonder
Summary: Tajima plays wingman.
Relationships: Hamada Yoshirou/Izumi Kousuke
Kudos: 3





	Charm His Shirt Off

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, really, except that I've been thinking about Izumi and shirts. I apologize if it's OOC.

"Oh, that's a nice shirt, Izumi!" Tajima says with a wide grin on his face that can only mean he's up to no good. "I bet it would look even better on Hamada's floor."

Hamada blushes bright red while Izumi splutters. _Are—Are you hitting on him_ for _me?_ he thinks wildly, and almost misses the wink and thumbs-up Tajima flashes him before skipping off to leave him alone with Izumi.

Izumi, whose cheeks are now dusted with a pretty pink flush and who sneaks a glance at him before looking away just as quickly.

He really is cute, and maybe even his personality a little bit too.

Izumi drifts closer to him and murmurs, "I'm coming over to your place later, so you better wait for me."

Scratch that, his personality isn't cute at all, but Hamada wouldn't have him any other way.


End file.
